


Is This Love?

by xanthic_dreamer



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Does this count as a song fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthic_dreamer/pseuds/xanthic_dreamer
Summary: Boyf Riends + prompt 41.) “Wait, stay right there— I’ve got a song for you”~~~~~Michael enjoys doing cheesy, romantic things and Jeremy's just glad he's decided to do it sort of privately for once.





	Is This Love?

Jeremy adored Michael. He really, really did. He loved almost everything about him.

But, there was one thing that he could not _stand._

Well... Correction: He loved the concept of it, but he couldn't stand the execution of it.

Michael has this... need or very deep want, Jeremy supposed, to be as cheesy as humanly possible. That was fine by all means, of course, and Jeremy loved the affection that came with it, but there was one trope he could go without.

_Serenading._

In the middle of public spaces, Michael had no shame playing obvious love songs and singing along, often taking Jeremy by the hand and dancing around with him. Sure, it made Jeremy's heart flutter a bit, but that didn't mask his embarrassment when it came to all the stares they got. He'd often ask why Michael did that and he'd always reply with the same thing:

_"Well, it's never a bad time to remind you how much I love you!"_

One of these occasions was different, though. It was a few weeks into summer vacation and the sun had long since set from the previous night. Jeremy didn't know what time it was, but if he had to guess he would've said just past midnight. It was warm even with the air conditioning so the noisy fan that sat on his desk was on full blast. It made it hard to hear much of anything, but he did manage to make out the distinct sound of something hitting his window.

Jeremy swiveled around in his desk chair and eyed the window suspiciously. He reached backwards to turn the fan off and slowly stood up, making his way over to the glass and opening it.

Just in time to get hit in the face by a shoe.

"What the hell?!" He yelled, stumbling backwards.

" _Shit_ \- Sorry, Jere!"

Recognizing the voice, he picked up the show from where it landed on the floor and headed back over. "Michael?" He called out, sticking his head outside. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, y'know... Just wanted to see ya." Michael grinned up at him, but Jeremy was unamused.

"You should've knocked on the door, then! I'm going back to my game." He was about to shut the window when Michael spoke again.

"Jere! _Wait, stay right there-- I've got a song for you_!" He held up his phone and a little speaker.

Jeremy quirked a brow, staring dubiously at him, but didn't move and Michael took that as a go-ahead. He unlocked his phone quickly and scrolled down to the song he'd chosen for tonight. As he pressed play, a funky beat began to play, filling the silent night. Michael began to bounce along to it and Jeremy had to bite back a smile.

_"I wanna love you"_

The lyrics started up and Michael mimicked the words with his mouth. He still swayed to the beat and added in a few hand gestures for show. _What a dork_ , thought Jeremy.

_"And treat you right"_

_But, he's my dork_ , his brain continued.

_"I wanna love you, every day and every night"_

Michael made a tiny crude innuendo and added a wink to boot, making Jeremy's face flush, but his heart flutter. He had to wonder what motivated Michael to do this now of all times, but it was nice with just the two of them there. No one to judge or stare.

_"We'll be together, with a roof right over our heads"_

He was now doing a side-step sort of dance and put his arms over his head in a roof-shaped fashion. Jeremy shook his head and laughed.

_"We'll share the shelter, of my single bed. We'll share the room, yeah! For Jah provide the bread"_

Michael brought his arms in close to his body, like he was hugging himself, and stared directly up into Jeremy's eyes.

_"Is this love, is this love, is this love, is this love that I'm feelin'?"_

Michael's smile was infectious at this point and Jeremy couldn't help it as the corners of his lips pulled upwards. He also couldn't help the tiny lovestuck gaze he had as he watched the other. He may pick inopportune times, but Michael sure knew how to tug at heart strings.

_"Is this love, is this love, is this love, is this love that I'm feelin'?"_

The song continued playing and Michael continued to dance. Jeremy had sat down and rested his arms over the ledge of the windowsill. As the song came to it's conclusion, Michael quickly went to shut off the speaker.

"So, how did you like my performance?" He asked, grinning up at him.

Jeremy shifted his dopey smile into more of a thoughtful expression as he feigned judging. "Hm... well, I think... that if you're not in here in the next five minutes so I can kiss your stupid face off, you're gonna be in a lot of trouble."

Suddenly, Michael had taken off and Jeremy was rushing down the stairs to the front door. The other didn't even have to knock as Jeremy opened the door and flung his arms around Michael's shoulders, pulling him quickly into a kiss. Michael made a noise of surprise, but he melted into the kiss and his arms wrapped around Jeremy's waist.

When they pulled back, Michael chuckled and they leaned their foreheads against each other's. "You are _such_ a dork." Jeremy murmured before pressing another, shorter kiss to his lips. "And I love you for that."

Michael fake gasped. "Me? A dork? Never."

"Um. More like forever." Jeremy retorted with a laugh before pulling back from their embrace. He then took Michael's hand in his and lead him inside, closing the door after him.

"I'll have you know, I was voted least-dorkiest in my seventh grade math class." Michael lied in a matter-of-fact tone, though he also let a chuckle slip out afterwords.

Jeremy rolled his eyes as he took Michael up to his room. "Yeah, well, you've apparently let all those people's votes go to waste. What a shame." Michael just stuck his tongue out in response and Jeremy did the same before they both fell into a fit of giggles.

As they made it into the room, Michael wasted no time in taking his own lead, turning off the light and pulling Jeremy over to the bed and kicking off his remaining shoe in the process. He let go of Jeremy's hand just long enough to pull back the covers and hop in. He gave Jeremy time to do the same before pulling him against himself to spoon.

"Tired?" Jeremy asked, putting his hand over Michael's on his stomach.

"Yeah, I mean, I did just dance to an entire song at nearly one AM." Michael murmured, burying his face in Jeremy's hair.

"Mhm, and who's fault could that be?" Jeremy questioned with playful accusation.

Michael sighed. "Can't I want to do sweet things for my wonderful boyfriend and then spend the night with him _without_ being questioned?" He asked, pressing a quick kiss to Jeremy's cheek.

"Mm, I guess that's all right." Jeremy smiled and snuggled into Michael.

"Good."

Jeremy felt Michael smile into the back of his head and they both drifted off for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I really liked writing this if felt Soft  
> (Find me on Tumblr @insanely-cool-Jared-kleinman)
> 
> Oh! And the song is Is This Love by Bob Marley


End file.
